Un roi qui a la tête ailleurs
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [OS]Un roi ailleurs qui ne pense qu'à son père, et l'amour, c'est parfois difficile ! [COMPLET]


_**Bonjour, voici un OS sur le parring [ ARTHUR / MERLIN] que j'adore !**_

 ** _Une REVIEW cela fait toujours plaisir !_**

* * *

« Majesté ? »

« Oui, Merlin ? Tu sais qu'il est tôt ? L'aube n'est même pas là ! » Siffle, Arthur dans son lit !

« Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est la chasse ! Du moins, avec dame Morgane… »  
« Morgane ? Attends, tu insinues que je l'aime ? »

Merlin grimace, et lui lance un regard dédaigneux :

« Oui.. »

Arthur rigole devant son valet :

« Mon pauvre, Merlin ! Tu es trop stupide pour comprendre ! »  
« Je ne suis pas stupide ! » Réplique, le jeune mage devant le roi.  
« Merlin, revient plus tard ? D'accord ? »  
« Non, je regrette, Sire ! »

D'un geste brusque, Merlin enlève les draps épais de Sire Arthur, et ce dernier le fusille du regard, et lui tourne le dos :

* * *

« Debout, Arthur ! »  
« NON ! » Grogne, le roi de Camelot.  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous de si mauvais humeur ? »  
« Cela ne te regarde pas, MERLIN ! DEHORS ! »  
« NON ! » Réponds, Merlin sur le même ton.  
« Merlin… » Mentionne, Arthur en s'approchant du bord de son lit.

Sur le vif, Arthur jette son oreiller sur le visage carré du druide. Merlin l'attrape de justesse entre ses doigts fins, et rigole derrière le tissu blanc. Et, le jeune mage ne comprend pas l'altitude du jeune roi. Subitement, il y a un silence gênant dans les appartements du maître, et Merlin avale nerveusement sa salive humide à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

Arthur fronce ses sourcils et Merlin devine ses attentions :

* * *

« Non, Sire.. »  
« Oh que si, vu que tu m'as réveillé avant l'aube, tu seras attaché ! »  
« Oh non, pas le pilori ! » Se plaint, Merlin en haussant les épaules.  
« Oh que si, le pilori ! » Insiste, le roi de Camelot.

Arthur tient toujours ses promesses.

Au petit matin, Merlin se trouve attacher sur le pilori devant les villageois de la cité. Un enfant jette de la tomate pourri sur le valet d'Arthur, et les autres des fruits comme : les pommes, les oranges ou encore des fruits abîmés..

Après quelques heures, Merlin se trouve dans les appartements de son hôte : Gaius. Le vieil homme rigole en distinguant son élève dans cet état-là. Le jeune mage s'essuie le visage avec un vieux tissu marron. Merlin regarde Gaius avec un regard disloquer :

« Tu as encore joué avec la nourriture ? Merlin ? » S'enquit, le vieil homme.  
« Pas du tout ! » Se justifie, le sorcier, « Arthur m'a envoyé au pilori.

Gaius rigole :

* * *

« Mon pauvre, Merlin ! »  
« Sois disant, que je l'ai réveillé trop tôt ! »  
« Merlin, Arthur est le nouveau roi de Camelot… »  
« Oui, je le sais…Mais, il a les nerfs à vif, en ce moment, Gaius ! »  
« Mange ta soupe, Merlin.. Avant qu'elle se refroidisse… »  
« Oui, Merci pour la soupe, Gaius. »

Merlin prend sa cuillère de bois, et mange sa soupe de légumes :

« Ce soir, on va travailler sur ton éducation, Merlin. » Dit, son hôte.  
« Mon éducation ? Gaius, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois divertir Arthur. »  
« Le divertir ? » Répète, le plus âgé des deux « Comment ça va ? »  
« Il déprime, en ce moment. Et, comme c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de son père. »  
« Ah, oui un an déjà qu'Uther n'est plus là ? »  
« Oui, le temps passe très vite, Gaius, et Lancelot me manque beaucoup. »  
« Oui, Merlin, je le sais.. » Finit-il, en terminant sa phrase.

Tous les deux mangeant de la soupe fraîche en silence.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Merlin refait le lit d'Arthur en mettant les draps propres. Le tissu de l'oreiller déteint une couleur rouge avec des bordures dorées. Les autres draps disposent de teintures différentes. Le repas d'Arthur se trouve sur sa table rectangulaire.

Il y a du poulet, de la salade, des pommes, des poires, des bananes, et des frites longues. Il y a de tout, et des bonnes choses à manger pour le roi de Camelot. En parlant de sa majesté, il arrive enfin avec un pas nonchalant :

« Ah, vous voilà, enfin ! Sire ! »  
« Merlin, ça suffit ! »  
« Encore une humeur massacrante ? Sire ? »

Il se fait tard, et Merlin a les jambes engourdies :

« Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, Merlin. »  
« Vous m'ignorez depuis que vous m'avez embrassé, ici-même ! »

Emrys lui lance un regard dubitatif :

« Merlin, je n'ai pas la tête à ça ! »  
« Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? En plus.. »  
« Merlin, va-t-en ! » Lui, ordonne-t-il, d'un ton froid.

* * *

En effet, Merlin est dubitatif depuis qu'Arthur le jette. Le jeune sorcier a une démarche pesant à l'extérieur de la chambre de son roi, son amant.. Négativement, il secoue sa tête avec légèreté. Oui. Merlin est en colère, voir furieux envers son roi. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, ce dernier l'a embrassé secrètement dans ses apparentements..

L'amour fait vraiment mal parfois…

Dans sa chambre, le roi de Camelot mange très peu sa nourriture royale. Sa fourchette en argent tourne dans le vide depuis cinq secondes, et sa femme : Gwen arrive dans ses appartements avec un air d'accalmie. Ses mains sont devant sa robe mauve :

« Arthur ? »  
« Gwen ? »  
« Tu ne manges pas ? »  
« Si, un peu..Mais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit.. »  
« Arthur, je t'aime plus que quiconque, mais y a quelque chose.. »  
« Oui, l'anniversaire de mon père approche, et j'appréhende.. »

Sa reine s'approche de lui avec tendresse :

« Arthur, tu es bon, et tu as fait des bons choix… »  
« Tu peux manger, Gwen. Je vais me balader dans les couloirs.. »  
« Bien, mon amour. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, d'accord ? »

Il sourit, et embrasse sa femme pour la première fois de la journée…

* * *

 _ **Une review ? Merci, d'avoir lu !**_


End file.
